expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Caliban's War (episode)
Were you looking for info on the novel of the same name, , from the ? }} Daniel Abraham & Ty Franck |director = Thor Freudenthal |editor = Stephen Lawrence |imdb = tt5580030 |previous = |next = S3 |title = Caliban's War |season = 2 |number = 13 }} "Caliban's War" is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twenty-third episode. It aired on April 19, 2017. Synopsis The Roci crew must fight to save the ship. Recap On 's ship, his guards have been ordered to get rid of , and they end up in a shootout with and . Cotyar gets shot in the midst of the gunfire. Meanwhile, and return to the Rocinante and reunite with , who apologizes for his maniacal fervor in trying to kill the human-protomolecule hybrid on Ganymede. As tends to Amos' wounds, he is haunted by the fact that the hybrid they have been hunting was once an innocent child. As the Roci crew discusses plans to repair their damaged ship, they spot the hybrid in the cargo bay on the monitors. Naomi declares that killing it is now imperative. Ignoring Prax's pleas to let him communicate with the creature, Holden and Amos go after the hybrid. After it removes an incendiary failsafe control implant from its chest and throws it out of the ship, it throws a magnetic crate at the men and it pins Holden to the wall. Amos is forced to retreat since his face shield is cracked and leaking life support while the bullets are only effective at slowing the creature. Strangely, the hybrid ignores the trapped Holden and starts digging into the ship's bulkhead. Naomi realizes that it is after the ship's reactor core, since the protomolecule feeds on intense radiation. On Mao's ship, Avasarala, Cotyar, and Draper are still trapped, though they have reached a stalemate. Bobbie is able to access the maps of the ship to find a route to their skiff from the lounge they're trapped in. They spot the maintenance crawlspace leading out but, Chrisjen and Cotyar won't be able to make it. Cotyar tells Draper to take the escape route, continue through the elevator shaft, retrieve her battle armor, and come back to save them. As the hybrid continues to dig, the Roci crew needs to figure out a plan before Holden's injuries become fatal. Amos speaks up with a plan to depressurize the cargo bay and shoot the hybrid out into the vacuum of space. However, the initiative threatens to end Holden's life. He is still trapped in that same cargo bay. On the Arboghast, hovering over Venus, Dr. Iturbi affirms that there is no doubt that the Eros crater is active, and he convinces to descend to get a better reading. On the Roci, Naomi spots Amos alone and apologizes for getting rough with him on the . He declares that he is angry at himself for forcing her into subduing him. Naomi intuits that Amos was lying when he said Holden could survive the depressurization plan. She tells him he is not allowed to blow the doors on the hatch until she finds another way. With the hybrid still digging, Alex turns off the ship's reactor. Once the hybrid cannot sense the radiation any longer, it turns its attentions to Holden and begins advancing on him. Consequently, Alex powers up again, and the creature resumes the digging. While Cotyar tries to negotiate with Mao's men, Draper moves through the elevator shaft. Despite a close call, she makes it out. Holden's vital signs are fading, and Naomi has not been able to figure out an alternative to Amos' plan. Unresigned, Naomi refuses to let Jim say goodbye but, he presses on. He tells her that if he dies, she should let him go and find a place to hide out. Cotyar is passed out from his wound, until Avasarala presses on it to wake him up. They are still trapped, but Mao's men offer Cotyar a deal: give up Avasarala and he can walk. To Avasarala's shock, he is considering it. Avasarala tells Cotyar that if he is going to turn on her, he must take up her cause and stop . Meanwhile, on the Roci, Prax formulates a plan: the hybrid is moving towards the energy source like a plant does to sunlight. If they could offer it a new energy source, they could lure it outside the ship with a nuclear warhead and then annihilate it. On Mao's yacht, the only thing standing between Draper and her hardware is an electrician. He threatens to push a button and initiate a lockdown, but she calls his bluff. They strike up the same bargain being offered to Cotyar. The electrician lets Draper pass, though he asks that she rough him up not to ignite suspicions. As Prax and Naomi walk the outside of the Roci preparing to jettison a nuclear warhead's core, Holden makes Amos promise to blow the hatch in case the plan does not work. Fumbling with the words, Amos then declares that Holden had always been striving towards remaining righteous, for which Amos thanks him. Alex shuts off the power source again; however, this time, as the hybrid moves towards Holden, Prax and Naomi expose the core of the warhead. The hybrid senses it and follows it outside the ship. It looks for a second like Prax will lose his nerve but, ultimately, he does not. He tosses the warhead, he and Naomi rush back aboard, and Alex is able to completely destroy the hybrid along with the nuke using the Roci''s drive plume. Just as Mao's men are about to shoot Avasarala, Draper, armed with her battle suit, arrives to take them out, saving both her and Cotyar. The ''Arboghast descends to the surface of Venus and the Eros crater when suddenly, the sensors seem to malfunction. The crater appears to be moving. The Martian ship completely disappears. Soon thereafter, the Arboghast is surrounded by the protomolecule and disaggregated into its component parts. Iturbi, Janus, and all of the vessel's personnel die in the process. Safe on the Roci, Naomi tends to Holden. She tells him they cannot have any more secrets between them, thus she tells him the truth about the piece of protomolecule she lied to have shot into Sol. She tells Holden that there is no going back: the protomolecule is a weapon they will all have to deal with. The United Nations has it, so does the MCR. She affirms that she needed to make sure the Belt had it, too. As a result, she gave the protomolecule sample to . Meanwhile, on Io, Dr. Strickland is sealing up — very much alive and not infused with the protomolecule — in a pod and telling her, ironically wishing her sweet dreams. Cast Main Cast *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Terry Chen as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Ted Whittall as Dr. Michael Iturbi *Curtis Caravaggio as Captain Malick Co-Starring *Adam Savage as Mission Specialist *Conrad Pla as *David Tompa as }} *Elias Toufexis as Hybrid *Kunal Jaggi as Pilot *Leah Jung as *Ted Atherton as Dr. Strickland Uncredited *Chad L. Coleman as Media |-|Images = S02E13-Caliban Protomolecule Hybrid 01.png File:BogusTempPlaceholder.png S02E13-Arboghast Disassembly 01.png S02E13-Mei on Ice 00.png |-|Videos= File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episode_13_Review_w_Wes_Chatham_%26_Cas_Anvar_AfterBuzz_TV|Apr 20, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_FINALE_%27Risky_Business%27_Syfy Notes * Like the finale of Season 1, this episode also took the name of the novel its respective season is largely based on. * Caliban is a character from Shakespeare's The Tempest. He is a humanoid creature with feral characteristics, who inhabited an island, long before the protagonist Miranda and Prospero arrived, and will eventually be enslaved by Prospero. * Adam Savage's portrayed character died the episode he was introduced in. * This is not the first time, that spacecraft was ever sent below the Venusian atmosphere. Over a span of twenty plus years in the mid-twentieth century, the Former Soviet Union, dispatched a series of probes with the Venera designation to photograph Venus' surface with mixed results. * Holden was trapped between a crate and wall. The condition he developed is known as "compartment sydrome". The reason for the cause of concern is, if a crush injury is left untreated, the pressure buildup from internal bleeding or swelling of tissues, and excess acid, will lead to uncontrollable drop in blood pressure, necrosis (dead tissue), terminal infection, as well as possible cardiac and renal failure (heart and kidneys respectively). * The treatment for said issue, is surgery, to repair major organs and blood vessels, and cut into tissue to reduce pressure (fasciotomy) and allow perfusion, or the restoration of blood circulation. Dialysis may also be needed to remove toxins from the body. * The way the Arboghast was disassembled is reminiscent of an exploded view, or assembly drawing created using Computer-Aided Design software, like Autodesk for example. The purpose of such a technical drawing is to illustrate the shape, size, and the relationship between the components of an object, at a glance. Arboghast-intact.png Arboghast-exp.png Cast credits on-screen File:S02E13-MidrollCredits 00.png|Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng|link=Praxideke Meng File:S02E13-MidrollCredits 01.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E13-MidrollCredits 02.png|Ted Whittall as Dr. Michael Iturbi; Curtis Caravaggio as Captain Malick File:S02E13-ClosingCredits 00.png File:S02E13-ClosingCredits 01.png External links Season 2 Episode 13 - Caliban's War Category:Season 2